Those Things You Ought To Know
by 107derwent
Summary: I just need to say it, and you just need to know it. Jackie's POV. One-shot.


**A/N:** Hi everyone! Here's a new one-shot from Jackie's POV. Just to make it clear, takes place somewhere in time after the end of the show and Jackie's no longer with Fez. It's very short, but I hope you guys enjoy it!

Oh, and before starting, I wanna greatly thank _nannygirl_ for the so kind job of reading and checking my text before I post it, and for always encouraging me to write. Thank you SO much!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

 **THOSE THINGS YOU OUGHT TO KNOW**

THOSE FOUR WALLS used to be my favorite place in the whole world. Not because of what was in there, but because of _who_ was in there. It wasn't a fancy room like I was used to in my childhood, but it was warm and safe, because you were there with me. Holding me, comforting me, loving me. I felt wanted and needed.

Inside those four walls I could be who I really was, because you made me feel comfortable to take off the snobbish, bitchy and bossy mask I used to put up for the world. In fact, you were the only one who I actually let learn the real me, and I'll never regret that, for you also let me get to know the sweet boy inside your badass zen shell.

I remember every single night you held me tight lying on your cot. You used to speak softly trying to assure me that I wasn't alone. That I would _never_ be alone. Well, _never_ is way too long, but you did a pretty good job while we lasted. Those four walls are my witnesses.

THOSE THREE WORDS had always been an issue for us. I remember the expression on your face the first time I said them to you. It came out so naturally, like I had said it a billion times before. "For the mouth speaks what the heart is full of", right? I totally believe that.

I also remember the first time you said them to me. You were so vulnerable, so regretful, but yet so sincere. I knew deep down that you were truly sorry, but I couldn't put my heart on the table ready to be stabbed again. I just couldn't. And I feel dumb about it today.

The fact is that those three words kept haunting us throughout the whole time we've been together. I pushed you to spill them out all the time and I know that my attitude only made us fall apart. Now I comprehend that you were actually saying them every day, just not with words.

THOSE TWO BODIES were made for each other. It always felt like God had created us both together, a pair of sculptures designed to complement one another. We are completely different, but yet so similar. Two faces of the same coin. Two opposites of the same battery.

Because of that, it was – _is?_ – like a magnetic force kept pulling us together, no matter how much we denied it or fought it. Exciting mornings, overwhelming afternoons, mind-blowing nights. No matter when or where, those two bodies always had a way to find each other. You learnt every inch of me. I learnt every inch of you. And so we became PhDs of leading each other to the most indescribable physical and emotional sensations one could feel under their skin.

THAT ONE FEELING was the reason for everything to happen. Nothing would actually feel real if that damn feeling hadn't existed from the very beginning. It was there every time I came crying to you for Michael's stupidities. It was there when we lied to each other on Veteran's Day. It was there when you decided to spend the summer watching boring TV shows with me in the basement instead of partying around with random chicks.

That one feeling still burns inside my chest. Still consumes my heart, wildly and unrestrainedly. It's been months that I've been trying to stifle it, trying to bury it deep down where I won't be able to reach it anymore, but it insists on coming back to surface. My mind says it has to go away, but my heart wants the opposite, and I can say the latter is winning this battle. After all, emotions have always been stronger than reason with me, right? I only wish they were stronger in you too.

That one feeling made us one. I know that nothing will ever change that and we would be stupid to deny it. So if you're still willing to hold onto it for one last time, I'll be at home while you read this letter. You know what to do.

 **#**

 **THE END?**


End file.
